


New beginnings and old lovers

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Freedom and All That Comes With It [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana





	New beginnings and old lovers

"I think I can see the appeal of this sea of yours."

Meera leaned back on one elbow and lifted her hair, shivering as the wind hit her bare neck. After hours of scorching, dry heat a little cold was a welcome change, and the sting of sea spray felt pleasant against her skin.

Isabela glanced over her shoulder, lips curling into a smile. "The sea is for everyone," she said. "I knew you'd love it."

"If it takes us far away from the templars, I'm sure I will." Meera moved behind Isabela, wrapping one arm around her torso and resting her cheek on her back. "And the company's not bad either."

"Oh, just you wait." Isabela's voice was a purr as she spun the wheel. "All this space to ourselves, and no-one to disturb us. I have plans for you. Don't you worry."

"That sounds promising," Meera murmured against her shoulder. "Where are we going? I would be happy if we ended up all the way up north, as long as I can relax. We deserve a long holiday, don't you think? Or should I just stop talking and let you decide our course?"

"I thought you liked being in charge?"

"On land, perhaps. So what's it to be? Val Royeaux? Llomeryn? Minrathous? Where will our grand adventures take us?"

"Rialto," Isabela said, brushing back Meera's hair with her free hand. "We'll make some coin, hire some men, and sail through the Northern Passage. And from there...? The world is our oyster, sweet thing."

"It sounds like you have it all figured out." Meera unlinked her arms and stepped back, letting Isabela turn. "But you don't have to stay, if you'd rather go. We might be fleeing templars for a while yet."

"Leave you? But then who would I have adventures with?" Isabela tipped Meera's chin up, kissing her swiftly on the mouth. "We've come this far, it would be a shame to turn back now."

It'd be more than a shame, and they both knew that - but there was no need to say it. Meera walked over to the side of the ship and leaned over it again, this time staring at the smoke that blackened the horizon. The sea was before her, and Kirkwall behind her. She glanced back at Isabela bent over the wheel, back straight, legs planted firmly, and smiled for what felt like the first time in years.


End file.
